


Superior Omega Searching For Superior Alpha

by StarkerKeyz, theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Tony/Others, Breeding, Dubcon turned con, Exhibitionism, Intersex, Knotting, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Mating runs, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tony Stark, Power Bottom Tony Stark, SIM likes lingerie, Semi-Public Sex, Some violence via SIM, Strength Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkerKeyz/pseuds/StarkerKeyz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter trying to run has Tony's pupils expanding for the hunt. He licks his lips and tastes Peter's alpha response on the air. His musky pheromones make Tony's inner muscles clench, deep and needy and wet. He wants to fuck this alpha into the ground.And he will.--Peter participates in Tony Stark's annual mating run with absolutely no intention of winning. Unfortunately, Tony Stark makes him a winner.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 39
Kudos: 924





	Superior Omega Searching For Superior Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Mads: This is the start of a beautiful friendship. Our first RP and I was blown away. Ahhhhh Seriously though, I had so much fun writing this with Keyz 😊💗 And there needs to be more omega Tony/SIM!
> 
> Keyz: My first starker rp! I started writing starker back in August of this year and I feel like I’ve come so far 💖 Mads is so cool 8D I’m looking forward to more and more rps and she’s even agreed to beta some of my stuff! I am not worthy. But I do agree; more omega SIM! More omega Tony!

* * *

If Peter had felt bad that someone else is paying for his hotel room, all that guilt washes away when he caught sight of his uniform.

They are _indecent_. Tiny little shorts and the tightest tank top he has ever seen. He takes one look at it and swears to pay the cancellation fee. Ned's pleading puppy eyes are lethal though and he caves in to his friend's wishes.

Ned does have a good point though– Peter's Spidey costume shows off just as much considering how skin tight it is. The only difference is that his face wasn't bare for all to see.

He tugs on the hem of the tank top, trying to pull it down a bit but it's useless. Tony Stark has full control over every aspect of this run and Peter hasn't seriously thought it through.

Mr. Stark hosts an annual mating run and no one has been able to catch the elusive billionaire omega. Because of a bet, Peter had thought it would've been an easy way to make a quick $100.

Some alphas join the run to really go after the older omega. Those usually face Mr. Stark's wrath. Some alphas do it for shits and giggles and they usually leave the runs with wild stories and some laughs that they had survived. Peter suspects Stark humored those alphas since he likes the idea of a being a prize.

Peter has absolutely no intention of even coming face to face with the omega. Nope, he's staying far away. The plan is to enter the race, maybe take a nap in some quiet, secluded part of the field, and just let the other alphas go after Stark.

Even if he runs into any of the competitive alphas, he can easily dodge them. No one knows he's Spider-man so he has an unfair advantage, not that he would use it unless necessary… Ideally, Peter would walk away from this unscathed and Flash would be forced to pay $100 for surviving Stark's mating run.

The skimpy uniform is a hassle though but fortunately, the run only takes a couple of hours. Maybe half a day at most if Stark's feeling particularly bored.

There are around a dozen alphas including himself, all a mix of diverse backgrounds. Most have an impatient pinched expression on their faces. Cocky, too. They probably think they'd walk out of this with a trophy omega on their arm but Peter knows enough from the past runs that that's very unlikely.

The stage at the beginning of the race is a simple platform. Ms. Potts waits on standby for her boss to come in and make his speech before the race begins. Peter fidgets as he waits, the minutes ticking down until Mr. Stark shows up.

Tony looks out over the crowd as he steps up on the raised platform. This race is held nearly every year and every year, he sends at least one hot-headed alpha to the hospital. Sometimes, even the grave. All perfectly sanctioned; alphas agree to pit their might against an omega during these runs. If someone gets hurt, it's just the name of the game.

His blue eyes land on a particularly young looking alpha. He’s lean but well muscled and not trying to catch even a single sniff of Tony. The lack of awe or fear is more intriguing than any of the status or wealth the other applicants bring to the table; even Steven Grant Rogers is in attendance, staring Tony down with riotous determination. He's tried every year to subdue Tony and bring him to SHIELD justice and every year, Tony ties him up and forces him to knot on air from the scent of Tony’s slick alone.

He steps up to the mic and grins out at his participants for this year.

“Hello, alpha mine,” Tony addresses them all with a wink and a flourish. He pays extra attention to Steve’s darkening scowl and the kid who won’t meet his eyes directly. He does love to watch them squirm. “Today, you will get the chance to win me as your omega. For most of you, this is your first time; I won’t go easy on you.”

Tony smiles out at the crowd. The alphas shift and adjust amongst the rising tensions of a challenge.

“I’ll allow my lovely alpha CEO, Pepper, to announce the boring bits. I’ll be waiting, alpha.” Tony wraps up without further fanfare. Normally, he lives for being the center of attention but tonight, he has an even better alternative. He gets to be the center of a mating run all devoted to _him_.

Peter has to tear his eyes away when Stark leaves the stage. It's actually harder than he thought it'd be. Sure, he's seen Mr. Stark on TV but in person… The older man just draws all the attention to himself.

It's effortless and almost… cute.

Peter shakes his head, clearing his mind of such thoughts. Ms. Potts takes over and starts explaining the rules. Peter barely listens but he does pick up the basics like how big the playing field is and what's expected of them.

She sweetens the deal by mentioning just how much Tony has to offer. Money. Fame. Stark Industries and all the tech he has stored away there. He doesn't really pay attention since he's not planning to win anyway.

Even so, he can't help but sneak glances at Tony Stark. Is the omega even nervous? Judging from how relaxed he looks, the answer is no. He shakes his head again and turns his gaze towards the other alphas. He doesn't need to worry about Stark, the omega won't even bother with him. No, Peter just has to watch out for the other alphas just in case they want to play dirty.

He only then notices that there's actually a camera crew. Everyone starts moving into place and Peter, because he's distracted, has to pretend like he knows what he's doing. He follows the other alphas into position while Stark casually walks to the front.

"Alright, the five minute countdown begins… Now!" Ms. Potts announces.

Tony begins running at an easy pace. He doesn’t want to completely outpace them but he won’t make it easy for them, either. With his extremis enhancements, he could run laps around most of the attending alphas. He’ll need to incapacitate Steven quick; the alpha will aid any of the alphas Tony chooses to play with.

He cuts into the trees and heads for the scent of water. He’ll lure some alphas off the path and into his territory. The excitement from getting to tear into an alpha and have her or him beg for more has Tony's body producing mating pheromones already. So long as they get a chance at his wet hole before he does it and they leave his unbroken mating gland alone.

The thought of putting the pups in their place has his cock threatening to awaken already. He hasn’t even doubled back to circle for victims yet. He usually gets so wet the first time he pins an alpha down and holds them by the throat. He pauses by a thick trunked tree, palm resting against the bark.

The image of the young alpha passes behind his eyes. His lips curve up at the edges deviously while his fingers curl into claws. He wants to sink his teeth into the dormant mating gland; test out those theories about breaking into that bundle of nerves with his teeth and awakening any latent omegan genes in the alpha. The boy is already so sweet looking for an alpha.

He hears the sound of a crowd cheering and the camera drones deploying to film the event from every angle. He begins slowing down but doesn’t stop completely moving forward. He’ll need time to deal with Steve but not too much. He wants someone to catch him in the act.

The five minute timer ticks down.

Each second feels like an eternity and then all at once, the time seems to zip by. The alphas are set free and everyone rushes forward.

Peter gets caught up in the initial rush, alpha pheromones riling up his competitive instincts. His heart thunders in his ears, his breath, shallow in excitement.

Some of the alphas go separate ways and Peter's not sure why. Stark's scent is clear to his nose, a homing beacon that would surely lead him to the omega. But then again, not everyone has enhanced senses like he does.

Stark is clearly experienced and has laid decoys to make the alpha run around in circles. With Peter's enhanced abilities, he's able to sniff out the omega in no time.

He could win...

Peter comes to a stop even though his feet want to continue. He clears his head with a shake and looks around his surroundings. He could already hear some of the alphas clashing, harsh growls and fists smacking against muscle.

What is he doing? He doesn't want to catch this particular prize. Sharp blue eyes flash in his mind. Stark's lips curled into a smug little grin. Kissable.

No, no, no. That isn't what he came here for and he's not going to get his head turned upside down over some pretty baby blues.

Peter needs to find a safe spot away from the other alphas but also away from Stark. He goes towards what he thinks is the best direction. Maybe he can do loops around the others and just stay off their path.

* * *

Tony leaves Steve tied up and panting for him; just like every year before and just like every year to follow. Still, the taste of his surrender is coppery on Tony’s teeth.

He heads off for the nearest alpha. He passes two fighting each other and pauses to observe, lashes lowered over nano bright eyes. When they notice him, their fighting intensifies and he smiles broadly. He’s just about to begin circling closer when he catches the barest whiff of something on a change in the wind.

It’s the young alpha. The one that watched him without looking at his eyes. There’s something about him that calls to Tony’s omega. Something that makes him want to pull the boy apart.

Tony turns away from the ongoing brawl and lopes off in the direction his senses are telling him the kid ran off to. He uses his extremis enhancements shamelessly to hone in on the brunette alpha.

He thinks about how wide and innocent those brown eyes had been and wonders if he could herd another alpha into the kid's path. Would he fight? Would he run? What is he here for if not the glory of winning Tony Stark’s neck on his teeth?

Tony slows down before the kid should be able to sense him, taking his time to observe. Regardless of what the young alpha’s intentions were in signing up, he’s not leaving this forest without giving himself to Tony.

Peter has found himself a nice tree to lounge on. The booty shorts make it a bit uncomfortable but it isn't the worst place he's ever hidden in. He figures that since he's out of sight, he's basically out of the game.

So, he lounges and doesn't even bother to glance up to check his surroundings. Maybe he relies too much on his nose but it's never failed him so far.

If he concentrates, he can hear the alphas still going at it towards the west. There's plenty of distance between them though so Peter actually ends up bored.

There isn't any rule about taking their phones along in the run or if there is, Peter hadn't paid attention to hear it. He ends up playing Pokemon Go, randomly catching whatever's around. In between that, he's texting Ned and MJ. They both think he should put some effort into acting like he's in the mating run but he shrugs it off. Sends them more memes.

His nose twitches while he's in the middle of sending another. The wind changes and rustles through the leaves and it carries with it a sweet scent that distracts him. Vanilla and something he'd love to eat right about now.

His eyebrows twitch as he tries to decipher it. They're too far away and secluded for anything to reach him. Then his ears pick up a buzzing sound and it gets louder and louder.

Fuck. There are four drones headed his way and no one's interested in him so…. Fuck. Stark was headed this way. He holds so very still in his terrible hiding spot, hoping the older man would just zip by without noticing.

Tony is struck by a wave of amusement and instinctive affront. This alpha is ignoring him? Ignoring his scent and his games? But in a second, he shakes his head of the urgings of his base instincts and slowly advances on the tree.

He taps into the drones through his psionic link and sends them off. He doesn’t know how but the kid’s onto him. He’s holding too still and hiding the brightness of his phone screen. Too bad for this young pup, Tony’s been at this too long to fall for such basic tricks.

He launches himself up the tree without warning, scaling up quickly with his extremis enhancements until he could swing his leg up and over the kid, pinning him between his thighs and then putting a hand to his throat. He looms over the alpha, blue eyes flashing brightly as his nanites begin whirring in his blood and bones.

“Hello, alpha.” Tony purrs, settling himself comfortably. All the fighting and the blood in the air has made him wet. This alpha pup beneath his cock feels… really good. The kid’s legs are strong against his wet hole, too. Surprisingly muscled. Perfect for rutting against while he interrogates him. “Did you forget what you were playing for?”

The sudden weight in his lap almost unbalances him but Peter instinctively corrects that. He has bigger things to deal with though.

Hearing the drones change direction had given him one second of relief before his Spidey senses triggered. It still hadn't been enough of a warning before Stark caught him.

"M-Mr. Stark," Peter struggles to say. The omega's hand is tight around his throat. He plays dumb a bit, knowing he probably offended the omega by hiding. "I, ah– thought it best to let the others deal with each other–"

How is he going to get out of this one without getting eaten alive? By the competing alphas or omega in his lap, he honestly thought he'd be ignored and left alone. His mind races. If Stark is here then the other alphas can't be far behind so…

His hands clamp down on older man's hips and even with how uncomfortable he feels, he pulls Stark closer.

Peter's screeching at himself in his head though because God, he's terrible at this.

"You're here, aren't you?" Peter smirks, imitating Stark's cocky attitude. He has complained and imitated stupid knotheads in the past though, mostly to Ned, so he tries to use that now.

"I think I'm doing alright for my first run," Peter says and with more internal screeching, drags his hands down to squeeze the older man's ass.

His face must be bright red and he wants to snatch his hands away. He's never been so bold but… Stark feels good in his arms and his ass… Peter knows how desirable Stark is, he just tries not to think about it, especially in this situation. There's freaking porn of him online and Peter's curiosity always wins out… He hadn't thought he'd ever end up here.

“Watch your tone, pup.” Tony tightens his grip with narrowed eyes. With more attention and care, he now recognizes the alpha from the participants' dossiers he’d compiled.

Peter Parker. No parents, lives with his aunt. Tony purrs to himself.

In contrast to the threatening move of his hand, he pushes backwards into the young alpha’s grip. He leans forward and nuzzles up under Peter’s chin, breathing in his unique scent and memorizing it.

Peter is stock still under the omega's ministration. There's that razor edge feeling that what's happening isn't right. Mr. Stark is way too close and doesn't seem to have a problem with it.

Peter has a problem. A very hard and most likely noticeable problem if Stark keeps going. Omegas don't… do that. But apparently, Stark does and even though Peter's the alpha, a part of him _really_ likes it.

It doesn't help that Stark's scent is so strong. Peter's never smelled anything like it… It makes his mouth water and his hands on the older man possessive and greedy.

He's torn between tilting his chin up to give the older man better access or to press closer. Get Stark's sweet omegan scent deeper in his lungs.

The way he's reacting to Stark's scent and proximity… He's heard about it before. Scent drunk. Is he really getting drunk off of Stark's emerging heatscent?

It makes it hard for Peter to focus on what the omega says next.

“There’s two alphas fighting just a quarter mile from us. By now, they’re probably on their way to find me.”

The words barely register and they float in Peter's mind, inconsequential. He could deal with any alphas that try to take his omega away.

Peter can deal with them. What he can't deal with is how good this feels. He tilts his head up, just a fraction, in invitation. It feels too good to deny.

Tony kisses his way over his own fingers and down to the spot on Peter’s neck that would have been a mating gland had he presented differently. He drags his teeth over the dormant spot and rocks his hips. His omegan cocklet is hard enough to grind deliciously against the wonderfully defined abs of the pinned alpha. His slick isn’t leaking through his clothing yet, but it will be soon.

Peter makes a startled, almost pained sound beneath him but he doesn't try to get away. If anything, he ends up rocking into the sensation. It's like the sting of pain awakens all these desires he's never had before. His cock twitches and starts to fill beneath Stark's ass.

If he was in his right mind, Peter would've been mortified but he's caught up.

“When they get here, they’ll see you close to me. They’ll smell me on you but worst of all,” Tony rubs his cheek against the alpha’s scent gland scandalously. They don’t know each other and Peter is the alpha. The salacious intent behind his rubbing and marking becomes apparent when his breathing picks up and the scent of aroused omega amplifies. “Worst of all, _you’ll_ smell like _me_.”

It's clear that this was Stark's intention all along. Peter shouldn't be surprised and maybe he isn't. He knows the kind of person Tony Stark is even without having met him before. The media the news all analyze, celebrate, and villainize him depending on their mood.

So Peter isn't surprised but he isn't upset by it either. It had been his plan to try to distract Stark anyway. To try to buy enough time until some other alphas come along and steal Stark's attention away from him.

It had been his plan except now, he feels a twinge of irritation at the thought of it.

"Mr. Stark," Peter gasps, "I-I can handle them."

He lets out a soft moan when Stark's rocking rubs his ass against Peter's cock. His grip tightens on the omega's ass and he pushes up to grind against him. His control slips a bit, a hint of his true strength peeking through.

When Peter looks at him, his eyes are a bit dazed. The pupils are dilated and his lips part as he breathes in more and more of the omega's scent.

"I can take them," Peter swears adamantly, "you're _mine_."

His hand sneaks up Stark's back and grasps his nape. Pulls him closer so that Peter can kiss him hard.

Tony bites down until alpha blood hits his tongue and _then_ he kisses Peter back. The alpha makes a sound that's caught somewhere between a squeak and a whimper. His scent deepens though, a curious reaction that gives away how much he's enjoying this despite the pain.

Tony thrusts against the pup’s stomach with a low growl; then he grinds his hips back so his sopping wet hole rubs against the bulge that’s grown beneath him. Peter responds wonderfully, his hard cock ready and eager. All that friction only encourages it so that it's straining against those tiny shorts.

Tony hisses in pleasure, breaking the kiss to lick the blood from Peter’s split skin. The alpha leans towards him, chasing after the taste of his mouth. It's only the look in the omega's eyes that stop him.

“Put your hand back on my ass,” Tony orders, voice low and sultry while his nails dig into the soft skin under Peter’s jaw. “Or I’ll bite your tongue off for the insolence. You got away with it this time because you’re cute.”

Peter's eyes widen at the demand, a bit of clarity chasing away the fuzziness.

"Mr. Stark, I–"

Tony leans back in and kisses Peter first this time. He prods at the still bleeding cut with his tongue, slick starting to leave a wet spot on the tiny cotton shorts Peter was forced to wear for the event.

The scent is mixing with the smell of Peter’s hard alpha cock and making the most _delicious_ pheromone cocktail in the air. It makes him want to eat Peter up.

"Mm!" Peter groans at the mix of pleasure and pain.

The pain, he can deal with but the pleasure is all too new to him. He's never had someone in his arms like this before. Has never felt passion so strong that it makes his mind blank out and his chest race with excitement.

It is overwhelming and it's even worse for someone like him because his senses are dialed up to eleven. Everything is magnified and Peter gets hooked on it, obsessed. Stark's scent, his skin, even the taste of iron shared between them. The sounds, little _ahs_ coming from the omega's mouth when he relentlessly rubs against Peter… It's all so… addicting.

The alpha hauls Stark back against his chest. He doesn't care that Stark's kiss comes with a sting of pain. He just wants _more_.

Peter obeys Stark's command but even like this, he's not some mindless kid that the omega can boss around. So he goes further.

He brings his hands back to Stark's oh so fuckable ass and then he slips them beneath the omega's shorts. He feels something curious, fabric– But Stark's ass distracts him. It's just so soft and firm at the same time, perfect to fuck into. He grabs and squeezes, loves playing with it, but more than that, he lifts Stark up. It's just enough to reposition him so that when Peter settles him down again, the length of his cock is in the perfect position for both of them.

The underside of his erection presses against Stark's pussy and his tip nudges against the omega's balls. Peter starts to really press against him, moans muffled by the omega's mouth.

Tony’s distracted from the kiss by the sound of a body crashing through the woods. It’s followed by the victorious alpha, heading straight for the tree Tony and Peter are currently defiling.

Aside from making sure some drones get the footage, Tony doesn’t stop kissing Peter to address the theatrics. His cocklet is leaking pre in the front of his clothing and his pussy is leaking slick in the back; he’s rubbing both against the young alpha, marking and claiming him so thoroughly he likely couldn’t wash it off with a dunk in the river. Tony wants Peter to be driven crazy by his ownership.

Peter hears it too. Smells his rival getting closer and for a brief moment, he considers just carrying Tony off to some secluded place. He's faster than any of the alphas here, he knows that for a fact.

Tony can’t _believe_ the audacity of this alpha for putting his hand _under_ when obeying Tony. At the same time, no other alpha has ever had the balls or the strength to manhandle Tony into position over their cock like Peter did. It sends a curious surge of heat through his lower body, slick soaking Peter’s little shorts until they cling to his fat alpha cock in a perfect silhouette.

He lets the extra touching go, for now. There’s a familiar warmth building in his groin and he’s too busy chasing it to worry about disciplining the young pup right then. He tightens his hold on Peter’s throat and kisses him with a snarl tinged in alpha blood.

His hips roll fiercely, forgetting about the cameras watching and recording, forgetting about the race, forgetting about everything except the taste of Peter on his tongue and the scent of alpha and omega clouding even his extremis enhanced senses.

Tony cums with a sigh of satisfaction breathed into Peter’s mouth. His cocklet spurts into his running shorts at the same time slick gushes from his pussy and all over Peter’s cock.

Peter can't help but hold the older man through it even when his own cock is aching and begging to be buried inside. He wants to feel Stark clamp down on him at his peak, wants to feel that unique sensation that other alphas in his class have bragged about… The way omegas milk an alpha's cock... How the knot catches inside and their bodies clamp down, locking down and squeezing every drop of alpha cum. He has no experience in this but his mind has no problem imagining it. It almost hurts when he thinks about what he's missing out on.

But one point that makes him purr in excitement is the hints of satisfaction he can smell in Stark's scent. He can smell it, Stark's sweet scent deepening and the subtle hints in it that appease Peter's alpha instincts.

Even if he didn't particularly do anything, the fact that the omega found pleasure with him is enough. His cock twitches and drips, precum soaking through his underwear and joining the slick staining his shorts.

Tony hums softly and rubs his fluttering hole against the thick erection he’s seated heavily on top of now. He nuzzles under Peter’s ear, affectionate and slow.

“Good boy, alpha. Your cock got me off so nicely I think you deserve a reward.” Tony licks the ticklish skin behind his ear playfully. He sucked on Peter’s earlobe, nibbling and kissing over the wet skin after.

Peter's breath catches and his eyes flutter shut as he basks in the dangerous mix of alpha and omega pheromones. The praise only makes him melt even more, guard dipping even lower.

Then Tony finally lets go of Peter’s neck, grabs the branch above their heads, and knocks Peter off and to the ground below- where a bloodied alpha stood waiting.

The move stuns Peter but only for a split second. His Spidey senses go haywire before he even sees the other alpha so he's already twisting his body midair for a better landing.

Better, being that he ends up drop kicking the rival alpha. It's surprising for both of them because it isn't Peter's intention and his rival isn't expecting it either. He lands on his knees as a result but quickly springs to his feet.

He throws a glare at the omega smirking at him from the tree but can't spare much attention besides that. He has a very angry alpha in front of him and it seems that Peter's improv move only pissed him off.

He holds his hands up in front of his chest and tries to appear non-threatening. He's only a little eighteen year old kid, no way is he a match for some almost feral thirty or whatever something year old.

"I did _not_ mean to do that," he declares while maintaining a reasonable distance between them. "Uhh, this is a big misunderstanding–"

Stark's scent is glaringly obvious though and isn't going to dissipate anytime soon, especially with him sitting there, amused and completely nonchalant. Then again… This is what the older man wants.

Peter should just turn tail and run. Leave Stark to handle this alpha. But his feet refuse to budge and his entire body is tense like he's readying for a fight. Stark has his instincts all riled up and completely wrapped around his clever fingers.

“What’s wrong, alpha?” Tony taunts from above, comfortably taking the spot Peter had unceremoniously been ejected from.

He palms his cocklet through the filthy running shorts, one leg dangling casually off the branch, eyes lidded and heat bright. His lips curl upwards to reveal Peter’s blood still swirling across his teeth.

Both alphas can't help but redirect their attention when he speaks.

“Did my pussy not satisfy you?”

"Your–" Peter starts to stammer but the rival alpha _roars_ and charges for him.

Tony only smiles wider and grips himself shamelessly. He’s still raising his voice to be heard but there’s an obvious, omegan purr to his cadence now. An instinctive burr that comes with pleasure and happiness and drives the unnamed alpha into a frenzy.

“Your cock felt so _nice_ , alpha.” Tony shifts his hips forward, thrusting his cocklet into his hand and grinding his needy omegan hole into the branch below him.

The alpha attempts to snap at Peter’s neck, animalistic and going for the throat.

Tony laughs and rubs the tip of his dick with his thumb on a soft sigh. “So _big_ and so _hot_ against my pussy. Maybe I’ll keep you for myself after this run?”

It’s meant to be dirty talk.

Tony thinks about keeping Peter on a leash in his office at SI and wonders how many strings he’d have to pull to get it. With Tony’s influence and power, not many. He could even give his pet an allowance and let him out with some of Tony’s bodyguards. Keep him safe from other prying eyes and filthy touches.

Peter Parker could be _his_.

The young alpha is too busy to really register anything but the cheeky nature of Stark's words.

 _What an ass…!_ But should Peter have expected any differently? He's seen Stark mess with participants in previous runs. He should've considered the possibility.

Adapt. He can deal with all the alphas here if Stark pits them against him and he can deal with Stark too. That last bit though, makes his confidence dip because he hasn't done so well against the older man so far.

He'll deal with it. _Later_.

Peter ducks and dodges the rival alpha's attempts to land a hit on him. They're clumsy with anger and Peter's just faster in general so it isn't hard. What is hard is that he has to fight like this without using his web shooters… He realizes that after he throws an arm out, trying to shoot off a web only to remember he's not wearing them.

He rolls his eyes at himself for forgetting but he's already adapting without them.

Tony narrows his eyes at the arm motion, nearly too distracted to catch it. He’s grinding himself against the tree branch as he watches the two alphas fight below. Seeing Peter move, it was obvious who the winner would be within seconds. It makes his pussy throb every time the young pup lands a hit.

What Peter doesn't realize is that every dodge, every block he makes, is a little too easily done. In close combat, he uses his flexibility and speed to his advantage. He's barely even pushed back when an impact is made, so used to fighting as his alter ego.

The alpha charges at him and instead of stepping aside, he flips over the guy and kicks him in the back. He still doesn't go down so Peter needs more… force.

He throws another glare where Stark is watching and getting himself off, then he's off. He runs toward the tree, the rival alpha on his heels. It looks like he's going for Stark which makes his rival furious. At the last second though, instead of running up the tree, Peter kicks off it and slams right into the running alpha with a foot to his face.

They both go down but Peter instinctively lands on his knees just in case he needs to keep going.

Tony shudders through another orgasm as the rival alpha goes down and stays down. His inner walls flex and clench on nothing, creaming the branch he’s been humping throughout the duel going on below him. The branch is glistening with his pleasure when he slips off and makes his way down.

“Very good, alpha.” Tony purrs. His cocklet is soft for now but his pussy is wet and ready for more. He walks up to Peter with confidence, unashamed of the visible wet spot his slick has left or concerned with the rising heat pheromones coming off of himself. Fighting always did get him going. “A little easy, hmm? You’ve fought other alphas before.”

Tony doesn’t say it like a question because he knows the answer. Peter was too practiced and fluid to have done anything less. And that hand motion, when he stuck his arm out...That would take some testing to prove.

Hands on his knees, Peter can finally breathe now that the other alpha is out. He's panting and wipes away the sweat he feels dripping down his face.

"Bullies," Peter says weakly, "At school, I mean. I'm not exactly the poster child for big burly alphas."

In the next moment, Stark's heatscent hits him hard and leaves him reeling. The fight had cleared most of his delirium away and he realizes now that he had been caught in the omega's pheromones. Once he recognizes it, his stomach clenches tightly and he gasps.

It's so strong that his body instantly reacts. It doesn't help that he's just coming down from the adrenaline rush. His cock starts to harden and Peter wants to crawl to the omega. Press his face between Stark's legs and get drunk off the sweet, addicting scent.

Those thoughts–

He scrambles back, all that fluid grace that he displayed during the fight, lost. Eyes wide and breath shallow, he tries to fight it but Stark just smells so good. And Peter knows he feels even better in his arms. Even so, he tries despite knowing he'll fail.

"I think… I think I need to get going," Peter says faintly. The words don't make any sense because where would he go? But it's the only thing he can blurt out.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing like that?" Tony scoffs, not stopping his steady advance.

The sight of Peter trying to run has his pupils expanding for the hunt. He licks his lips and tastes Peter's alpha response on the air. His musky pheromones make Tony's pussy clench, deep and needy and wet. He wants to _fuck_ this alpha into the ground.

And he will.

Peter stares at him, incredulous and disbelieving, even as he presses the heel of his palm against his cock. He's never felt so turned on and intimidated before. The look in Stark's blue eyes makes him feel so hot but at the same time, he wonders if he'll survive the encounter.

His instincts are telling him to take control but Peter knows he has none of that here. This has always been Tony Stark's game and Peter is just a toy to be played with.

Some part of him doesn't even seem to mind that idea and that's why he has to make a run for it.

Something gives his actions away, some look in his eyes or the way his body prepared itself before he takes off.

Tony lunges forward and pushes Peter to the ground, nearly tripping him on the body of the loser alpha. He straddles Peter's chest before he can scramble any further away, slick leaking all over the shirt to match his tiny shorts. Tony wants to rub his slick and cum all over the alpha and kill anyone that touches his toy before he's cum.

"I'm going to fuck you. If you knot before I say, I'll kill you." Tony purrs and rubs his cocklet into Peter's sternum.

The move and the words are scandalizing and that's the only reason Peter has for laying to docile underneath the older man.

"This isn't a good idea, sir–" Peter protests, wide-eyed and hands scrambling to grip the omega's hips. He intends to push the older man off but it's like his fingers glue themselves there instead. He doesn't want to let go.

The endo-sym armor embedded in Tony's chest begins to stir. A silver ribbon breaks off and snakes through the air, heading for Peter. It caresses his cheek, then slips down and forces his jaw open. Peter knows what it is and instinctively tries to turn his head away. Something that close to his face can't be good. It's pointless though... A silver gag is created, eliminating the chance for the alpha to even attempt a mating bite.

Tony runs his fingers over the visible points of Peter's now impotent alpha fangs reverently. "You look so good with something in your mouth."

The alpha's breathing is shallow. He's helpless beneath the omega, can't even protest why they shouldn't do this. He shakes his head but– Wait. He's not helpless! He's Spider-man! The only thing stopping him from taking action is… he doesn't want to hurt Stark.

He uses his strength and with a rough jerk, rolls them over so that Stark tumbles onto his back. With the momentum, Peter can only follow. He's pressing Stark down against the grass, hands pinning the older man's to the dirt.

It leaves him scrambling to get up on his knees.

As soon as Peter started pushing him, Tony started pushing back. When his extremis enhanced strength is _overcome_ , dozens of inch thick silver cables shoot out of the casing on his chest and wrap around Peter’s body, immobilizing him at all four limbs and chaining his neck at the same time. A thick bar forms between his ankles, restricting his freedom even more. Tony’s panting fast by the end, eyes wide, arms still up above his head.

Stunned, Peter tests the strength of his bonds. He tries to tug his limbs free but it's like being encased in cement. He's not going anywhere unless Stark lets him.

He growls in frustration but it comes out muffled, a sad sound. He takes to glaring at the omega still pinned beneath, brows narrowed.

“You shouldn’t have done that, puppy,” Tony breathes.

His cocklet has never been harder. His inner thighs clench and release thinking about how quickly Peter flipped them. He wants to feel all of that power between his legs.

He wraps the endo-sym chain around his fist, pulling Peter down while the tentacles of silver holding his arms pull them behind his back for him.

"Mmph!" Peter whimpers in response.

He doesn't even try to free himself. He can tell by the twinge of pain at his shoulders that he's more likely to do more damage to himself than get free.

Tony licks at Peter’s lips and teeth around the gag, then slips past to sink blunt teeth deep into his neck.

“I’m in charge. Your knot is for my pleasure, same as your cock.”

Peter shakes his head again, almost fervently, but he can't deny that his cock is rock hard. This entire thing is messing with his head… Stark feels so good beneath him. He can feel how wet the omega is and his cock is eager to find out, as well.

He wants to shy away and his muscles tense to do so but Stark keeps him immobile. All he can do his try to move his hips away so his erection isn't pressed so intimately against Stark's body.

As a last resort, Peter ends up pleading with his eyes, trying to convey that he's never done this before. He's been so busy swinging around buildings and being his alter ego that he, himself, hasn't had the time to explore.

Tony cocks his head to the side, reminiscent of a predator sizing up prey. He hasn't gotten as far as he has by being unable to read people. Even in heat, he can tell Peter is agitated by something and attempting to communicate.

What Tony doesn't know yet is what Peter's trying to convey and if he cares about the message in the first place.

"Yes or no, alpha mine." Tony spreads his legs and uses his silver nanite tentacles to position Peter so he can start rocking against his bulge. For all of the young alpha's reluctance and avoidance, his cock is hard enough to push Tony's folds apart and nudge at his sopping opening through the layers between them.

"Do you like fucking omegas? Do you like sinking your knot in deep and _breeding_ them?" Tony pulls on the chain and bites Peter's lip, rolling his pussy into the alpha's thick cock. He could probably get off again like this.

This time, he wants to cum with Peter's knot in him.

Stark's words set him on fire. It should be a sin for that man to talk because the older man almost had him.

Stark offering this chance along with the wet heat of his body was almost too much. But then… Peter couldn't lie! He's never done this before, never had such an intimate encounter with an omega or anyone else. And this is what Peter wants to tell him!

He still recalls the earlier threat and Stark has expectations, standards that Peter can't possibly meet.

So he shakes his head again, frantic and denying all those words that slip out of Stark's lips. He's not that kind of alpha and he definitely doesn't have the experience to handle someone like Stark...

Tony uses his hands to shred Peter's shirt, eager to taste his skin. He raked his nails down, leaving red lines and biting rings of teeth marks in their wake. His endo-sym tentacles leave Peter's upper torso open for him to devour. The smell of them is growing in their little bubble; the sound of the other alpha stirring just heightens his excitement.

Peter groans at the pain but it does nothing to lessen the arousal he feels. His heartbeat spikes, fueled by excitement and need.

He can't help how his hips push forward. His cock rubs against Stark's pussy, getting drenched in the omega's slick. All the while, the frantic thoughts ricocheting around in his head don't seem to be as urgent.

But…

One last attempt. Peter's entire body trembles in Stark's trap but he traces a letter over smooth metal. He doesn't know if Stark can feel it, but he still tries. He uses his thumb to make the motions, sharp and precise as he repeats over and over. V-I-R-G-I-N.

Again.

V-I-R-G–

He stares down at Stark and repeats it over and over again even as he starts to grind against him. He does it until his motions start to slow, his mind starts to fog over, and that potent scent fills his lungs.

Tony’s breath stops in his lungs when the meaning of what the alpha is saying fully sinks in. His endo-sym armor freezes and everything in the forest seems to pause; save for Peter’s ragged breathing, nothing makes a sound.

Tony hooks his legs around Peter’s waist and surges up, nearly shoving Peter’s alpha cock inside from how closely he grinds their bodies. He melts the gag away with a flick of his wrist and then kisses him, deep and hard and unrelenting.

Peter actually squeaks, surprised that he's being pulled in instead of pushed aside once Stark finds out. A sharp inhale brings in more of Stark's scent and it spreads throughout his body like wildfire, leaving heat and devastation in its wake

Tony reaches his hand down into the nonexistent space between their bodies and then under his own running shorts. He slips two fingers into his pussy, rubbing his knuckles against Peter’s cock in the process. The size of it against the back of his hand makes his pussy _ache_ for it.

Peter whines into the kiss, hips bucking, and rubbing his cock between the omega's legs. Even that tiny bit of friction has Peter panting, eyes losing focus as lust overrides his system. When Stark pulls away, Peter chases after him for more. He's intoxicated, omega scent calling to his instincts… And Stark's body beneath his is so welcoming… So inviting… So arousing...

But the gag flows back into place when Tony’s done kissing Peter’s soul out of his body, his eyes bright and feverish with lust and possession.

“You’re _mine_ , Peter Parker.”

Tony attaches the wrist restraints to the ankle restraints and rides Peter’s tented shorts. The chain around his neck is still wound around the hand that isn’t shoved down the front of Tony’s shorts. He takes his hand out, slick and omegan pheromones glistening obscenely on his first two fingers. He reaches up and rubs it across Peter’s upper lip and below his nose, forcing him to smell Tony’s omegan heat and not get away.

“Your knot is mine to take,” Tony growls the words and pulls on the chain. He leans in close, nuzzling up under Peter’s ear and whispering low enough the drones can’t possibly pick it up. “Your _virginity_ belongs to _me_ , Peter. You’ve been such a good boy, waiting for me. Now, you’ll be even better and _give yourself to me_ , won’t you, puppy?”

Peter's eyes are fully dilated, just a thin ring of rich brow surrounding the pupils. His inhibitions slip between his fingers like sand and some part of him still knows he should be denying this.

Instead, he looks at Stark like he's some otherworldly creature. A soft "mmp!" sounds from his throat before he nods eagerly.

He wants to put his hands in the omega but they're still bound. He can't even grit his teeth in frustration but he does what he can. He rubs his aching cock against Stark's sopping wet pussy and groans at the friction there.

Even with clothing between them, Stark feels molten hot where they're pressed together. His head spins with the thought of fucking his first omega… Of fucking Stark who he's had a silly crush on since before he even presented.

He nuzzles against Stark's face, breathing in greedy lungfuls of his sweet omegan scent. It triggers all those instincts that he fights so hard against because Stark just smells so _ripe_ and ready to be fucked.

He ruts his cock against Stark almost desperately.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Tony purrs.

He maneuvers so he can lift himself above Peter's soaked bulge, cocklet pushing into his washboard abs instead. He reaches down to untuck the alpha from his ruined clothing and takes the time to stroke his thick cock, humming appreciatively.

Peter's so lost in it that he doesn't even feel ashamed. His cock is so hard… Flushed a pretty pink and dripping with every stroke. He doesn't think about how this is being broadcast internationally, doesn't even care at that point.

All that matters is the omega's hand on him, touching him like he knows exactly how to work Peter's body. Maybe he does, considering how much more experienced he is

His body definitely reacts to it. It practically sings with pleasure and even with the gag, Peter's moans are audible. He can't seem to stop. It just feels too good...

“Not a bad size, alpha. Your knot is going to be _huge_.” Tony sounds gleeful when he says it, squeezing the base of Peter’s dick where his skin would stretch out later and lock them together.

The words of praise only add to Peter's pleasure. When he looks down between his legs, sees beyond the man's own cocklet to how Stark plays with him … he sees himself in a new light. His omega is pleased with him and his scent proves it too. It's so strong that it floods their surrounding area, spice and sweetness that calls to every alpha.

But Stark is with him… Wants him for whatever reason. Peter swears to himself that he'd be good for Stark. The thought is tinged with a hint of madness.

Tony smears the index finger that had been inside of his pussy across the wide cockhead, imagining their juices mixing on the tip and shivering in excitement.

The more Tony plays with Peter’s cock, the more frustrated little sounds the alpha makes. It’s driving Tony wild but for some reason, it’s not _enough_. Normally he’d already have fucked and moved on but he likes toying with Peter. He likes hearing him whimper around the gag and squirm his hips up into Tony’s hand like an eager puppy.

He loved it when Peter pushed him to the ground and tried to take charge. He loved feeling the _strength_ holding him down and he loved the thought of all that strength being used to _fuck him_.

It’s unheard of. Tony never lets his partners have even a sliver of an edge on him. He _likes_ being in total power and control. He likes subs that obey and he likes punishing those that don’t.

Peter, though...Peter makes Tony want to let him go, just for the challenge of catching him again. Because he was a _real_ challenge, unlike the other alphas. Not even Steven is as strong as Peter or as fast. Tony wants to own all of him.

Tony waves away the restraints with the hand not stroking Peter.

His hands are suddenly free but Peter doesn't even think of pushing Stark away. Escaping is the very last thing on his mind.

He doesn't know why Stark released them but all he can think about is using them. What he wants is to get in on this. He wants to return some of the pleasure Stark has given him instead of letting the older man just take it from him.

Peter remembers how nice it felt to touch Stark… So he grabs the omega's ass again, not even bothering to do it above his shorts. He pushes beneath the fabric, greedy hands seeking soft skin and wetness. He finds that strange fabric again but this time, more exploration clues him as to what it is.

Stark isn't wearing boxers or briefs, he isn't even going commando.

He's wearing panties, _lace panties_.

The thought just about short-circuits his mind because he gets the image of a very sexy Tony Stark standing before him. His omega cock trapped in pretty lace while the older man shows off his toned body, a smirk completely the look because he knows just how deadly and desirable he is.

His cock spurts more precum, twitching almost desperately in Stark's hands while Peter's teeth scrape against metal in an attempt to control himself.

How embarrassing would it be to just cum like this? He can't disappoint Stark, can't disappoint his omega...

Peter shoves the tiny shorts down in an attempt to distract himself. He desperately needs to know what color Stark's wearing. Red? Black? Pink? He wants to see that he makes a muffled whine.

Tony purrs louder when his running shorts are finally gotten rid of. The panties below are silver and blue to match his armor; soft blue silk and lace cupping his cocklet while a delicate miniskirt of silver lace drapes across his hips and ass. He smirks down at the alpha and tips his hips so he arches backwards into Peter’s palms.

The alpha devours the sight before him. It's so much better than he imagined because nothing could ever beat Tony Stark rocking above him, his omegan cock encased in blue silk while the miniskirt sways with his motions.

“Do you like what you see, alpha? Did you think I’d wear something ugly and masculine to prove a point? My pussy deserves the best. Don’t you agree?” Tony strokes faster. He can feel how eager Peter was to get inside with every twitch in his hand and pulse of pre across his fingers.

Peter lets out a soft whine, supporting the older man's weight and squeezing his delectable ass in urgency. He's never been this hard before and his muscles are stiff with tension. He wants to rut against Stark again, needs more than just the omega's hand.

The more Peter wants it, the more Tony wants to deny him. To play this young pup’s body for hours would be a treat.

Tony dips down and grinds against his handful. The single layer of light blue panty separating his pussy from Peter’s cock feels unbearable. He’s so wet that the light blue has turned darker and his rutting leaves smears of pre that glisten from the outside.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, pup.” Tony breathes.

Peter's eyes are wild and they shoot up towards Stark's face, almost begging. Even his hips jerk up at the words. His cock would be swaying in the air, a sad, almost pathetic sight if the omega wasn't holding it. His breath stutters in his chest as he holds stock still, jaw tight with effort not to grit his teeth.

The alpha stares, breathless as the omega slides the panties to the side. Stark ignores the shorts bunched up at his thighs below where the lace miniskirt ends, and starts finally, _finally_ sinking down onto Peter’s cock.

The sensation of being breached after so long teasing is divine. The alpha dick inside of him is hung so well; he wishes he’d tied Steve up to a tree that was closer so he could compare but Peter might actually be _thicker_.

Tony forgets himself, he’s so lost in the pleasure and instinctive drive to be bred. His head tips back automatically, baring his throat to Peter unconsciously while he savors the stretch with his eyes closed. He bottoms out with a soft, omegan cry of satisfaction.

Peter's breath catches in his throat. He chokes on it, on the indescribable feeling… His cock sinks deeper and deeper into Stark's body and the alpha whimpers as he fights back the overwhelming experience. He's never–

It's unlike anything he's ever experienced before. Nothing could've prepared him for this. His cock is being squeezed from root to tip, surrounded by a tight, wet heat that leaves him feeling like he's being driven mad. Unintentionally, his hands clamp down on the omega's waist, tight and hard enough to bruise.

Tony snaps his eyes open at the grip. He tips his chin down, growling viciously from the realization of what he’d been doing. Luckily, Peter seems too starstruck and distracted by having his cock inside Tony to have noticed the opening.

It's too much. If Stark starts moving now, Peter's gonna lose it. He's either going to end up cumming inside the older man or he's gonna snap and go feral. _Toomuchtoomuch_ … He can _feel_ how Stark's pussy tries to milk him, insides massaging his cocky with every shudder.

His instincts are riding him hard. He doesn't even know what he wants, he just knows he needs to start moving but with how close he already is, Peter knows that doing so would make him spill.

Tony buries his hand in the hair at the back of Peter’s head. He tugs at the same time he draws himself up and then rolls his hips back down, sinful and slow, watching Peter’s face as he savors the alpha’s hard cock stretching his slicked up walls.

Peter groans, eyes turned to slits as he looks up at the omega riding him. It feels like the best kind of torture. Every time Stark moves, he feels the slick walls of his pussy drag over his sensitive flesh. The pace is far from what he wants but… he trembles in his lack of control.

He fights against the hand in his hair, tugging Stark close until their chests are plastered together. Stark's scent is right there under his nose and it makes him dizzy with how much he wants to lick the sweat off his skin.

“Your cock feels so good. I think I’ll keep you around just for this.” Tony hopes the alpha is leaving bruises. He wants trophies from this conquest (aside from the drone footage he’d be keeping for himself) and he plans on returning the favor to Peter.

The alpha groans because Stark feels so good too. If Stark kept him… Peter doesn't mind, not at all. He doesn't even think he could live without Stark now that he knows what it feels like to be inside him.

His mind is all twisted up and fogged over with Stark's heatscent. Peter's always been a quick learner and he wants to please Stark so it doesn't take him long to adapt to the older man's rhythm.

His hips start to rise every time Stark drops down. Their bodies come together with harsh but satisfying slaps accompanied by growls and moans, two animals mating. He clutches onto the omega, driving his cock up into Stark's pussy. His grip is unrelenting and he doesn't even notice but he uses his strength to pull Stark onto his cock.

He needs more. Needs to do it harder. Needs to fuck his omega full, needs to put a pup in his belly. Needs to breed, Stark's ripe for it and so wet… So ready...

Tony starts matching Peter’s strength and challenging him to follow his rhythm. His hips crash down on top of the alpha, hard and brutal. Wet, filthy sounds are filling up the air along with the smell of sex and ripe omegan heat. Eventually, the power behind each meeting of their bodies reaches a point that would have broken a lesser human’s bones.

“Fuck, yes. Yes, yes- alpha, keep going!” Tony forgets about talking dirty or maintaining a dialogue at all. He just wants his alpha to _knot_ him and _breed_ him and _fuck him_.

Tony reaches down between their chests, raking his nails back over the faded red marks from earlier. He leans in and bites down on Peter’s neck, teeth bruising and not holding back an inch. His fingers cup and squeeze his cocklet through the silk and lace of his panties, pelvic muscles clamping down and fresh slick flowing out around Peter’s cock and all down his balls and thighs.

“ _Mine_. You’re mine. Mine to own, mine to fuck, mine to _wreck_.” Tony bites another dark bruise into Peter’s skin. He doesn’t know or care if Peter has enhanced healing. He needs to get his teeth in his skin and _claim him_.

He needs the whole world to know that Peter Parker is his property, now.

Peter growls in response. He feels the sting of teeth digging into his skin, even goes wild that he's being marked there. It isn't a place alphas normally enjoy being touched but then again, he's not a normal alpha and Stark isn't a normal omega either.

The pain doesn't register, he's too high on sex and heat to feel it. All he feels is the spike of adrenaline it brings, excitement and arousal hitting its peak in his inexperienced body.

He's going to knot. He feels it, the way his body tightens and readies itself. The base of his cock feels so sensitive and he knows he needs to rut in deep if he wants to get every drop in. Get Stark pregnant… The thought brings such ecstasy that Peter doesn't want to stop. It's such a terrible thought, getting the omega of his dreams knocked up without even mating him properly.

His hips start to stutter. The knot grows and he feels it trying to catch in Stark's pussy. A couple more thrusts… It'll be too late to pull out. Peter doesn't want to stop.

He groans harshly around the gag, teeth itching to sink into the older man's mating gland. The best he can do is rub his face against it, dragging the sharp points of his fangs against sensitive skin but still unable to bite down like he wants.

It happens all too soon. Peter's confidence in holding back the knot backfires and he's– Fuck, he's cumming… His knot pops and grows too fast, caught outside of Stark's hungry pussy.

His cum spills deep inside but it's not deep enough. Without the knot locking them together, Peter helplessly continues to fuck in and out, making a mess of them both.

It hurts to knot outside and Peter makes an aborted attempt to shove it in. He can't, he can't, it's impossible to slip in once the knot grows too large.

His cum spills out, dripping down the length of his thrusting cock and pooling on his groin. He makes soft, needy whimpers, mortified that he came so quickly.

Tony snarls so viciously the drones hovering around them float back half a foot and beep warnings to their handlers.

He reaches the hand on his cock down to where Peter’s knot slipped out of him, feeling the huge bulge of it _not inside of him_. He digs his nails into the hypersensitive flesh and wraps his free hand around Peter’s throat, blue flaring unnaturally bright as his nanites become agitated.

“Alpha. What were you supposed to do with this?” He squeezes his nails in harder for emphasis.

Peter whines, eyes hooded and still unable to stop. The disappointment and anger in Stark's voice hurts more than the squeezing of his knot. It hurts to be outside but the omega's hold on him feels good, feels like the tight muscles of a pussy squeezing down.

Warmth floods his cheeks because he still can't stop rutting. Even while he's spilling inside, his need to breed his omega hasn’t abated even the slightest.

Tony feels the young alpha still moving despite the pain, bucking into his pussy and painting his insides white. Tony feels the skin under his fingertips getting hot and tight and then another load is going off inside of him. Without Peter’s knot plugging him up, the torrent of alpha cum slips right back out like the first time, making a mess of Tony’s clawed fingers and Peter’s abused cock.

Tony looks down between them and loosens his hold on Peter’s neck when he sees how messy the pup already is. The heat in his belly supersedes the heat in his anger and he massages the knot instead, forcing more cum from this alpha pup than Tony’s ever seen produced by one dick. The copious amount of musky alpha cum calms his omega into a lustful state, hoping to be bred by all that white spilling across his knuckles and onto Peter’s pelvis.

“You can keep going?” Tony rocks his hips down, squeezing at Peter’s neck when pleasure swirls up his spine. He purrs, delighted. “Can you _knot again_?”

Peter doesn't know if he can since he's never tried before. All he knows is that his cock hasn't softened and after that initial feeling where everything was _too much_ , it feels like before. He feels like he's on fire, his vision swims except for when he's looking at Stark.

Stark is all he can focus on.

It feels worse actually. There's a mounting frustration simmering in his blood, a drive to push Stark off and shove him to his knees. Bring his ass up and hammer right in. Mount him like a bitch and fill him until Peter can smell the moment his seed takes.

He squeezes his eyes shut and just focused on the feeling. It's so wet… His ears burn hearing the sounds of their mating. He's fucking through his own load, working it deeper with every thrust even when he feels some of it dripping down his balls.

He gasps every time he bottoms out, his sensitive knot nudging eagerly against Stark's entrance.

He doesn't know if he can knot again but he's going to fucking try.

Tony lets go of Peter’s knot and switches hands. He brings his sticky hand up to his mouth and drags his tongue along his own palm, lapping Peter’s seed off his knuckles next, sucking two fingers into his mouth around a moan.

It’s so potent and heady.

Alpha pheromones don’t normally affect him at all. Peter’s scent and taste have him clamping down, pussy trying to milk a knot out of the cock pistoning in and out of his sloppy hole. He wants Peter to fill him up and he is; pushing his own cum deeper and deeper inside of Tony the harder he fucks him but it’s not _enough_.

Tony wants _more_.

Tony wants _all of him_.

“You’re _going_ to knot again,” Tony orders after removing his fingers from his mouth. His tongue is stained white and his index and middle finger shine with saliva.

Peter's eyes gleam with an almost feverish quality. He moans in acknowledgment. He wants that too, wants it so bad that he's willing to risk everything just to have it.

Tonye shoves himself down and swivels his hips, slamming his opening against Peter’s knot repeatedly. He’s drenched in alpha cum and omega slick and Tony wants to tie him down and lick every drop up as much as he wants to leave every filthy smear and force Peter to walk back to his room in it.

Tony takes his hand off Peter’s knot and buries it deep into Peter’s hair, cum and slick and sweat and all. He leans in and bites the other side of the alpha’s neck, tasting copper that pairs so nicely with the flavor sitting salty at the back of his throat. “You’re going to _breed me_ properly, pup. I’ll teach you how to knot an omega like a real alpha.”

Peter groans harshly in response. Some part of him is still embarrassed over it. The thought that he isn't a real alpha, that he's just a pup playing at being one… It shouldn't turn him on so much.

Maybe it's because he immediately makes the assumption that beyond this run, they'll still spend plenty of time together. Enough that Peter can learn what he needs to in order to please Stark.

That, even with the slight humiliation he feels, is worth it.

A knot can only last for so long and especially when it isn't locked inside a warm body, the duration is much shorter.

Peter could already feel it softening. The ache in his knot leases while the same ache starts to worsen everywhere else. The drive to breed only grows strong and then–

His ears pick up soft confused sounds. The alpha beside them is starting to come to, still unconscious but for how long? It drives Peter into a _frenzy_. All rational thought melts away and he needs to knot Stark _now_.

He reaches up and _breaks_ the collar around his neck and before Stark realizes it, he shoved the omega off his cock. It doesn't matter because Peter follows him with his lips pulled up into a snarl.

His only saving grace is his speed. It's the only thing that gives him an advantage because in a few seconds, he has the omega shoved onto his knees with his ass in the air.

One hand holds his hand down and like this, Peter's mouth waters at the sight. Spit leaks around the gag but he doesn't care. Stark is manhandled into the perfect breeding pose and with his soaked panties in place, he makes such a delicious sight. Even better now since his pussy is leaking Peter's seed, fucked open and still hungry for more.

Peter can do what he wants. So he tears the omega's panties off, feels the snap of lace beneath his fingers, and discards the ruined piece of clothing without care. The light running shirt follows soon after.

Tony re-activates his endo-sym armor and is moments from lashing Peter back up and punishing him for even thinking he could get away with this when the panties and shirt are torn apart. It’s so animalistic it makes his pelvic floor clench and his belly cramp in arousal.

The display of pure, raw strength capable of breaking his own personal tech has his pussy fluttering excitedly. The stirred up scent of alpha seed and omega slick has him bracing for Peter to fuck him instead of choking the alpha into unconsciousness with his nano bots as he’d intended.

Now, Stark’s opening is exposed and just _his_.

Without warning, Peter shoves himself in with a harsh thrust. He's back inside Stark's pussy and he immediately starts fucking hard. No buildup, no teasing, he rams his cock inside with the intention of making it so good for Stark that he won't rip Peter's throat out for this later.

Even so… With every thrust, every excruciating and mind numbing push inside, Peter thinks it'll be worth it. Stark's pussy is too good… And now Peter understands intimately why alphas that have failed in the past still run when Stark announces the event.

Peter refuses to be without this. He may belong to Stark now, the bites the omega gave him throb with pain and heat as a reminder... But Stark's pussy is _his_.

Tony’s groan is dragged across gravel from deep in his chest and punched out past his gasping lips. He digs his fingers into the dirt and takes every brutal thrust from his alpha with an answering rock of his ass to meet him. _No one_ has ever fucked him this hard before. Each earth shattering thrust forward feels like Peter will break his bones or split him in half. His body is being pushed to the limits and he’s addicted to the feeling of falling apart.

The tendrils of nanotech slip out from under Tony’s chest like a nest of serpents. They caress at his alpha’s skin, trailing all over his body, like a pet assessing someone the owner’s brought home. They wrap around Peter’s neck, arms, and thighs but don’t squeeze; just hold on, feeling his heat and his muscles flexing, shifting up and down his limbs as he moves like they want to drink in every inch of him, too.

“ _Harder_.” Tony is overwhelmed with sensation. He feels everything through the psionic link like he's touching Peter himself. His skin is feverish all over but especially down where his alpha is pounding his own cum back inside of Tony. He pants heavily against the forest floor. “ _Harder_. I can take it, Alpha.”

With a growl, Peter obeys. He tilts Tony's hips at an angle that makes it easier for him to fuck into. He's been holding back, just the slightest, because his knot is still an obstacle.

Lucky for him, his body adapts quickly and his knot softens enough that the next thrust has him shoving it inside. Since it was previously popped, it's the opposite of how an alpha should rut an omega. There's normally a buildup and the knot starts small and only gets larger.

Peter's knot is already engorged but soft instead of firm. Pushing it inside of Stark's wet pussy takes effort, the size spreading his insides apart. He can still pull out but it's uncomfortable. His knot tugs on the omega's entrance as he does so, making his instincts scream. It feels incredible, makes his mind fuzzy with need and he slams back in again.

Tony croons, low and pure omegan need and possibly the softest sound he’s ever made in his life. His alpha’s not just fucking him and he’s not just knotting him; he’s somehow managed to fuck Tony _with_ his knot, forcing the heavy bulge in and out of Tony’s opening so he saw stars.

His cockhead bumps into Stark's sweet spot. He feels the omega go rigid beneath him, muscles clenched tightly. It feels good rubbing there too, so Peter starts to grind, short, harsh thrusts that rub Stark's insides just right.

Tony’s nanotech flexes around Peter’s thighs and then moves upwards. It pools itself into the space between Peter’s legs, feeling where he’s got Tony stretched out and puffy, caressing the fucked out edges and petting at his alpha’s groin gently.

Tony himself is shivering, inner thighs twitching like a colt’s as he gets closer and closer to another orgasm. This one will be so much better than the foreplay of before. This one will hit with Peter’s knot holding him open and his cock fucking his sweet spot relentlessly.

Tony purrs louder, wanting, wanting, _needing_ , and-

“ _Alpha!_ ” Tony spurts into the dirt and _floods_ Peter with slick. Pulse after pulse washes over his alpha, muscles milking at his knot urgently, wanting his alpha to cum deep inside and breed him. Wanting to feel his alpha seed fill him up and _keep going_ with the knot plugging him up.

Peter's eyes almost roll to the back of his head.

It almost hurts to continue, Stark's insides clamp around him and if it wasn't for all the slick and cum lubricating the way, Peter wouldn't have been able to move.

He forces himself to keep going though. He fucks into the convulsing omega's body, hands gripping his ass tight, keeping him spread open for his cock to plow into.

He rides out the wave of Stark's orgasm, teeth clenched and creaking in his jaw as he bites down on the gag. He feels that a telltale sign that he'll knot soon and this time he won't make the same mistake.

He's not leaving without getting Stark caught on his knot.

The alpha doesn't allow his knot to slip free but he continues those short brutal thrusts. His soft knot rubs Stark's wet insides while his cockhead continued to nudge against that spot deep inside that has the omega arching into his touch.

Tony’s skin shivers uncontrollably from overstimulation, jumping and twitching across tightly contracted muscles. He’s never had an alpha fuck him through an orgasm like this. They usually pop a knot long before he’s finished and he can relax into the stretch.

Peter’s fucking his knot in and out of Tony with tight rabbit thrusts that have Tony seeing stars. In no time at all, he’s unloading onto the forest floor _again_ from his burning cocklet. His pussy is a mess of alpha cum and thick torrents of slick that won’t stop throbbing out with his pleasure.

The alpha growls, a harsh, guttural sound that warns any competitors around. Stark is his and he's going to drench the omega in his scent. Gonna claim him in a bond much deeper than bites… Be the first to put a pup in his belly...

Tony hears a low, questioning growl somewhere beside them. He slits his eyes open and looks over at the groggily stirring alpha from before. There’s blood on the man’s scent from where Tony’s alpha hit him earlier.

It has Tony panting eagerly.

Tony tips his hips up and digs his fingers and toes into the earth without taking his eyes off of the bigger alpha, changing his posture from taking a good dicking to outright omega presenting mid-fuck. His endo-sym armor quivers against Peter’s skin, eager for a fight.

“Alpha.” Tony curves his spine submissively, nipples brushing grass. The blue of his eyes glows with an electric intensity. His lips part and stay open on ragged, coquettish mewls. His entire lower body is heat and wetness and bliss. He wonders if Peter broke any of the other alpha’s bones.

He hopes he will.

The way Stark says that title has Peter curving over his back. It's an instinct that's been buried deep, the need to protect an omega during mating. Stop other alpha's from seeing them…

It's possessive and barbaric and Peter can't fight against it. His mind is consumed by the omega's scent and his body is singing in pleasure. He doesn't want this to end but his ears pick up the sounds of his rival.

He needs to knot now so he chases after his own pleasure, using Stark's warm, welcoming body to get there.

It doesn't take long until his thrusts start to get sloppy. His knot tugs harshly on the omega's entrance so he shortens his thrusts even more until all he does is grind in deep. He can still feel his cockhead bumping against something and continuing to stimulate Stark's insides.

He wants to savor the moment and let his eyes squeeze shut. He could feel it and it feels like he's standing in front of a large bottomless hole, ready to jump down without anything to catch him.

When Peter's cums this time, he's as deep as he can get. His entire body stiffens and he shudders, giving one last dirty grind and making sure every inch of his cock is buried. His balls draw tight and his knot _aches_. It's a strange kind of feeling, like pressure being blocked and so it just builds and builds until-

The block crumbles.

He groans when that pressure finally releases and he floods Tony's wet pussy with all that he has. He jerks his hips back, only once, just to feel how large his knot has grown. The flood of sensation, pain and pure bliss, is indescribable.

It makes him cum even more, so much that he can feel it spill around his cock, growing along the entire length of it and caught there. Nowhere to go since his knot was holding true.

Peter hangs his head as he continues to empty himself. His eyes are half lidded, dazed and yet, there's an expression of deep satisfaction with what he's doing.

Tony’s body clutches to Peter’s knot and his armor tendrils coil tightly, holding on as much as tying his alpha to him. He smiles in satisfaction against soft grass and watches the other alpha come staggering to his feet. There’s a snarl curling the man’s lips up and baring fangs. Tony’s inner muscles flex; intrigued and aroused, relaxed and blissed out, and somehow gearing up for blood.

“ _Earn it_.” Tony isn’t sure who he’s speaking to. Encouraging the rival alpha to make a play for Peter’s head? Prompting Peter to defend his prize so Tony can milk another knot from his enhanced body?

Tony’s pussy _ripples_ along Peter’s entire cock. The full pelvic contraction ends with a crushing vice around the insanely proportioned knot. Tony’s cocklet is hard again.

“MINE!” The nameless alpha has made his decision. He runs for the tied couple, seeing red, feeling a pulse in his temples and behind his teeth and in his groin. He’s going to kill that useless, _inferior_ pup and drag his _corpse_ off the omega. It’s the only way to get his knot in the omega. He wants, with every red hot drop of blood pumping through his veins, he _wants_ , and he _wants_ , his cock hard and knot half popped already.

He _wants_.

And he’ll get what he wants.

Peter doesn't need the enraged roar to know the alpha's awake. He knows what's coming and frankly, he doesn't give a damn.

He has the tightest, sweetest pussy wrapped around him and milking his knot. His instincts won't let him leave the omega alone and he's not even able to physically.

But when the alpha charges at them, he's in a not-dealing-with-this-bullshit kind of mood. His rival can't blame him for acting severely. Peter wants to go back to rutting and wants to keep smelling Stark's scent and feeling his body tremble beneath his own.

To end this fight before it even gets rolling, Peter simply snaps the spreader bar from his ankles and beams it at the alpha without holding back. He expects it to knock the alpha back, maybe lose a few teeth but it's better than getting into a fight with an enhanced territorial alpha like Peter.

Tony watches the bar go flying and knows immediately that his soft hearted Alpha intends to knock the other alpha out again. He snarls, irritated by the lack of bloodshed, and uses his link with the metal and a nearby drone to force it in a new direction. It impales the alpha through the side, missing vital organs but pinning him to the ground like Peter’s thrown a spear at him.

Tony purrs happily and watches the blood slide down his silver tech with bright blue eyes.

Peter doesn't even watch, he goes back to grinding against Stark, squeezing his perfect ass and even going so far as to touch the omega between his legs. Peter feels the skin pulled tight around his knot and a purr rumbled in his chest. His hand is drenched with dripping fluid, a mix of Stark's slick and his own previous load. and brings it to the omega's mouth, shoving two fingers in to make him taste it.

Tony bites down on his mouthful at first, craving something to split on his teeth. The taste of his Alpha hits him and he softens to whorish suckling, tongue smoothing over the deep indents his teeth had left in the alpha’s skin. He spreads his legs and clamps down on the knot spreading him open so deliciously.

He wanted to see his Alpha kill someone.

Next run, maybe.

The rest of the run is a blur to Peter.

He knows he doesn't return alone though. Remembers heat and sex, slick and mindnumbing pleasure. It almost feels like a fevered dream except the next morning, he wakes up lucid but body still aching from a night's worth of exertion.

He wakes up alone and he's not sure if he's relieved or disappointed.

His phone has hundreds of unread text messages and even more missed calls but he doesn't have time. He slept through the afternoon and the day after the run, he knows there's a party celebrating a successful event.

Peter rushes to get ready and when he looks in the mirror, the last traces of Stark's vicious bites are just now healing over. He traces over the sore skin, feeling a bit forlorn when it completely heals.

He's not sure how to act… He remembers the run clearly and remembers how aggressive he'd been when he was with Stark. It had been exhilarating… But it's all over now.

He enters the party but keeps a low profile. A lot of the alphas send glares his way and his first glimpse of Stark makes him want to rush towards the omega, just pick him up, and keep him away from the other alphas.

He knows it's the effects of the mating run so he stomps it down and keeps his distance. His plane leaves early the next morning and Stark… Stark is Stark. Still without a mating bite.

He slips away towards one of the balconies, figuring the fresh air would help clear all the aggravating alpha scents from his nose. It'd help keep him from trying to catch a whiff of Stark's scent too.

Tony tracks Peter throughout the party from the drones that hover above all the attendants. He maintains his conversations easily but pays most of his attention to the young alpha. He keeps his smugly curled smile away from Peter’s view when the alpha looks his way with visible longing in his eyes.

It’s once Peter’s dropped his guard and stepped away from prying eyes that Tony makes his move.

Tony strides across the party, owning the space he occupies with every step so that alphas make way without a fuss and omegas titter and bare their throats for him with sly smiles. He gives them all the gift of his attention, briefly, and then keeps going.

His Alpha doesn’t know it yet, but he has somewhere very important to be.

“Peter,” Tony speaks softly into the cool night air. His blue hued gaze goes to his Apha’s throat and narrows slightly. _Enhanced healing, huh_. He’d dig in deeper tonight. “How are you enjoying our party?”

Peter is ready for a confrontation and figures an offended alpha had followed him outside. So when he turns around, he isn't expecting to see the only person he's here for.

"M-Mr. Stark," Peter stammers.

Heat blooms across his cheeks because the omega is so cool and collected after what happened yesterday and Peter… isn't. How embarrassing…

He takes a deep breath to steady his nerves but it's a mistake. Stark smells just as sweet as he did yesterday, and it's even worse… Because Peter can still smell the faintest traces of himself there. No wonder all the alphas are still pissed off at him.

"The party's great," Peter ends up saying even though it isn't, not for him. He feels uncomfortable and a bit outclassed in his second hand suit. "It'll definitely be something to talk about when I get back home..."

He wants to take a step closer. Hell, he wants to do more than that considering there's a convenient wall right there. He shakes his head because his mind is playing tricks on him.

Stark _isn't_ his omega.

“Oh, you won’t be going back.” Tony waved that off as inconsequential.

The words are concerning but some part of Peter eagerly perks up at the meaning. The tone the omega uses isn't exactly threatening. It's more arrogant like Stark knows something Peter doesn't.

Tony moves closer into Peter’s space, swagger rolling through every step. His inner omega is satisfied from the thorough fuckings he’d gotten yesterday but he idly enjoyed the thought of fucking Peter and sending him into the party smelling of slick.

“I’ve been watching you, Peter. This party isn’t really _you_ , is it?” Tony put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, close enough he could run his thumb over one of the spots he _knows_ he’d placed a bite mark.

Peter's breath hitches at the touch. He leans into it before reeling back with the realization that he needs to get a hold of himself.

He plays it cool or at least tries to. With an endearing smile, he says, "You got me there, Mr. Stark… I'm more of a sit at home kinda guy–"

Tony's blue eyes flare brightly in the soft evening light.

“Already healed, hm? And the way you took on that alpha…” Tony keeps his thumb on Peter’s pulse and begins slowly circling around his Alpha. His words are slow honey dripped over something sizzling. His thumbnail digs into soft skin. “You also had this curious habit of putting your arm out in a way that seems very familiar to someone from New York.”

Peter freezes at the observation but then he shrugs off the omega's touch even when everything inside him wants to do the opposite. Is Stark trying to get him scent drunk again?

"Maybe you didn't bite hard enough," Peter says, flashing a fang at the omega when he smiles. "And that alpha was hyped up. He wasn't thinking clearly or he would've known what was coming."

Peter nods sagely like he has it figured all out.

“Well, I could always rectify that tonight.” Tony looks at Peter with narrowed eyes and the slightest uptick to the corner of his lips. He allows his Alpha to posture and bristle while he remembers what Peter looked like on his knees.

“I suppose you have a reasonable explanation for why you’re strong enough to break my endo-sym armor?” Tony asks as idly as if commenting on the weather. He taps into the drones with the link at the back of his conscious, making sure no cameras were aimed this way and all guests were occupied.

Peter looks away, mind whirling with possible excuses. They all sound lame to him but he has to try.

He gives another noncommittal shrug like Stark's point is interesting but not that interesting.

"You were pretty distracted, too," Peter muses, "I'm guessing the endo-sym armor is linked in some way, so if you're not outright focusing, maybe there's a weak spot that can be exploited. Should probably look into that."

No such thing. Peter knows from studying Stark's tech that when he wants that armor to do something, it does it and there's no alternative. Except, apparently, a super enhanced Spiderman who's currently trying to appear ordinary.

"Or maybe you wanted me to break it," Peter says with faked bravado. "That would make the most sense."

He shakes his head. The conversation is getting too risky and every second he spends with Stark, the more he's willing to give himself away.

He makes a hasty retreat.

"Anyway, thank you for allowing me to participate in the run," Peter says and starts backing away towards the door. "It was… I had fun and I really learned a lot."

His cheeks have to be fire engine red at this point but he smiles politely and endearingly.

“Peter.” Tony says it low and soft.

His eyes are bright blue. His nanites are swirling too strongly to allow his pupil to be seen. His posture is straight and intent and underneath his slacks and the soft pair of underwear, he’s wearing this evening, he’s getting wet.

“I didn’t say you could leave.” He stalks up to his chosen Alpha, banked rage and stoked curiosity driving him. He lifts one hand up and grips Peter by the jaw, hard. His lips curl enough to show teeth and there are blue lights reflecting off Peter’s pale skin.

Peter grimaces in the tight hold, lips pulled up to reveal a hint of fang. He grabs Stark's wrist in one hand but keeps his strength unchecked.

"Mr. Stark," Peter tries to reason, "I'm not that kinda alpha–"

“In fact, you’re not _going_ to leave.” Below his dress shirt, the silver armor begins stirring and then flowing out. It forms around his body fluidly, malleable until it hardens into his signature silver and blue suit on top of his clothing.

Within moments he’s fully geared up, holding Peter by a gauntleted hand. He grins; his teeth are as sharp as an alpha’s in the light of his armor.

“You’re coming with me, Peter Parker.”

The alpha's eyes widen at the firm tone. His knees feel weak and blood roars in his ears. He's getting hard.

"I'm not…" he gasps the words, "Not going anywhere!"

He swings his arm back and uses the momentum to drive it into Stark's forearm. Maybe with an ordinary person, it wouldn't have worked but with Peter, it gives him the few seconds he needs to twist away and get free.

He's surprised it even works but he doesn't let it distract him. If he runs into the building, the time it'd take Stark to catch him would be embarrassing.

Luckily, he's prepared this time.

"See ya later, Mr. Stark!" He gives a cheeky smile over his shoulder as he runs towards the balcony edge. He jumps over it and throws his arm out in that familiar pose Stark recognized.

There's no point in playing dumb anymore. The web shooters sit just beneath the cuff of his dress shirt and the trigger falls into the center of his palm when he needs it.

He swings himself away, adrenaline and the thrill of the incoming hunt singing in his veins.

Tony puts a hand to the spot Peter hit, taking a moment to record the amount of force used and calculate Peter’s approximate strength. He’ll have his Alpha show off for a slow motion camera next.

But first…

Blue eyes flash over a curled grin. Tony’s fingers flex in anticipation and his panties and dress pants are getting wet under the armor. He launches himself off the same balcony Peter exited off of. He begins tracking his Alpha, laughter ringing against his ribs like the clapper to a bell.

The chase is _on._

And Tony intends to _win_.

**Author's Note:**

> Mads: Hope you guys enjoyed! We had some ideas branching off of this one, some Ned and MJ scenes along with what happens after. but also! So many ideas so we'll see what happens next. Just expect more filth and porn? 😏
> 
> Keyz: Expect tons of filth and porn. Mads and I have so many similar kinks, we’ve only just begun to scratch this itch. 💖
> 
> Comments/kudos/etc = 💗💖  
> 💖 [starkerkeyz](Http://starkerkeyz.tumblr.com)  
> 💗 [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
